The central aim of this project, Mi Nueva Familia (My New Family) (MNF): Media-based, Spanish-language, culturally relevant parenting education for divorced or separated Latino families, is to develop parenting education that protects children from the risks of maladjustment, antisocial behavior, delinquency, and substance abuse that can result from the stresses, conflicts, and compromised parenting that often occur during divorce or separation. The MNF program will be delivered via interactive digital technology (e.g., smartphone, tablet, computer, DVD) for use in individual or group instruction. The MNF prototype to be developed in Phase I will address these factors using evidence-based parenting training tailored to Spanish-speaking Latino parents undergoing divorce or separation, and will be designed to promote effective parenting, reduced stress, and reduced conflict. Demographic studies show that the divorce rate among Latinos is approaching levels comparable to national statistics; the expanding rate of population growth among Latinos gives this intervention great urgency. MNF content is based on the Parent Management Training Oregon model (PMTO; Patterson, 2005), which represents the single largest family of evidence- based programs on best practice lists such as SAMHSAs National Registry of Evidence-based Programs and Practices. MNF is innovative insomuch as it represents the first time evidence-based parenting practices will be culturally and linguistically tailored to a Spanish-speaking Latino audience, and will be delivered using sophisticated media and interactive techniques. MNF will be made accessible across a variety of digital platforms in order to facilitate individual or group instrucion as mandated by state and local family court systems. Feasibility of the Phase I MNF prototype will be evaluated on the basis of its relevance, acceptability, cultural appropriateness, and potential for efficacy. The study will consist of a single sample pre-post design. Determination of program efficacy and threats to internal validity will be addressed in Phase II once the complete program is developed. Because most states plus Canada and Puerto Rico have some level of mandated parenting education through divorce at the state or local level, and because many jurisdictions request resources that assist Latinos specifically, the MNF program has strong commercial viability. Moreover, the program addresses an important and underserved need for separating and divorcing Latino parents.